


Pumpkin Soup

by Orolly, Stumblynn



Category: Baman Piderman
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orolly/pseuds/Orolly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stumblynn/pseuds/Stumblynn
Summary: Pumpkin isn't feeling well, Squib tries to help.





	Pumpkin Soup

When Squib went to check on Pumpkin it was already late afternoon. Pumpkin was no more than a lump under the bedspread. There was no reason for Pumpkin to still be asleep. Maybe he was sick? Squib poked at the lump, and Pumpkin’s hand came out from the blanket to gently push Squib away. Squib wrung their tentacles together. What could they do for Pumpkin? Suddenly, Squib got an idea and rushed down the stairs. 

(Pumpkin peaked out from the blanket. He was sad to see Squib had left. )

Squib entered the kitchen, they weren't really sure where anything was. They started rifling through the cabinets. Squib wasn’t really careful about being neat as they flung pots and pans about the room.

A loud crashing sound from the next room made Squib pause in their destruction of the kitchen. They peaked around the corner to find Pumpkin in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. Squib rushed over to check on him. He didn’t seem to be injured, but his forehead was hot, and he was shivering.

Pumpkin moved his hand, trying to hold onto Squib, but he couldn't quite reach. Squib's tentacle quivered, they met him the rest of the way to hold Pumpkin's hand. Squib carefully scooped Pumpkin up in their arms and began to carry him back upstairs.

Pumpkin squirmed a little. Squib felt him wince and they gently squeezed Pumpkin. Squib hoped that Pumpkin hadn’t seriously injured himself. They returned to the bedroom where Squib gently tucked Pumpkin into bed. Squib considered what else they should do. Maybe a hot bath could make Pumpkin feel better? Squib watched Pumpkin shiver under the blankets and concluded that was the right thing to do.

Squib went to work on the bath, making sure the water was comfortably warm. Only the best for Pumpkin. They searched the cabinet for bubbles. They unscrewed the cap and poured a few drops into the tub. Nothing happened. Squib poured in a little more, a little too much maybe, and the tub filled to the brim, and then some, with bubbles. Squib tried to let the tub fill up with some actual water, but this would have to do. They shut the water off and returned to check on Pumpkin. Squib poked him to see if Pumpkin was still awake. Pumpkin peeked his head out of the covers. Squib carefully lifted Pumpkin out of the bed.

Squib carried Pumpkin to the bathroom. They set him down and nudged him towards the tub before leaving, closing the door behind them to give Pumpkin some alone time.

Squib returned to the kitchen to find Piderman sitting on the floor, wearily glancing around at the scattered pots and pans.

“Oh, Squib! Why is the kitchen all mixed and mashed?” Squib ignored him and returned to searching for cans of soup. Piderman looked at Squib quizzically. “Squib? What's going on?”

Squib hissed in frustration, throwing a can of peas. Did they not have any soup in this house?

“Woah, Squib, do you need a hug?” Piderman rolled over to Squib and tapped one of their tentacles repeatedly. Squib tried to swat Piderman away, before realizing that he might know where to find the soup. They picked up one of the pots and a wooden spoon and mimed stirring something. Piderman scratched his head.

“Oh, you looking for drums for your band?” Piderman picked up two lids, “Lids make good cymbals!” He began bashing the pot lids together. The noise made Squib panic. Dropping the pot and spoon, they ripped the lids out of Piderman’s hands. Squib hissed at Piderman. What if the noise scared Pumpkin?

It was times like this Squib wished they could speak. Squib knew what they wanted to say. They furiously thought the word soup, over and over in their head. A thought bubble poofed into existence over Squib’s head. An image of a steaming bowl of alphabet soup floated inside the cloud of thought.

“Ohh! Soup! That's right over here.” Piderman picked a can of soup off of a very obvious spot on the counter. He patted Squib's tentacle. “Silly Squib.”

Squib collected a pot off of the floor. They cracked open the can with a can opener. Squib started the soup over a small flame. Piderman watched with interest.

“What's the soup for Squib?” Squib blushed and started stirring furiously. Piderman squeezed in next to Squib, and quietly watched the pot. “You know what this soup needs? Peas!” Piderman squeals as he drops a can of unopened peas into the soup. It clunked loudly on the bottom of the pot.

Squib gives a frustrated hiss before fishing out the can of peas. They tossed it at Piderman and it bounced off his head.

“Ouch, Squib, that's mean, wah–,” Squib forced Piderman out of the kitchen with their tentacles. Now they could finish the soup in peace.

 

* * *

* * *

Pumpkin was content to sit in the bath for a while, he made paper boats that sailed on bubble seas, and he made bubble beards. Eventually, the bubbles dissipated and the water wasn't quite as warm. Pumpkin began to feel sleepy again. He climbed out of the tub and started to drain the bathwater. Wrapped in a towel, Pumpkin headed back down the hall to his bedroom.

On his bed, he found a pair of his comfiest pajamas folded on the bed and a warm bowl of soup on his desk. The noodles of the soup were arranged in the shape of a heart.

**Author's Note:**

> An edited version of a roleplay between @stumblynn and I. Thanks for reading!


End file.
